Friend Or Foe The Youth
by Miroke
Summary: Please read my story Friend or Foe before you read this because this story will be confusing to you other wise. This is the second part to Friend or Foe. Please R/R


****

Friend or Foe: The Youth

__

By: Silver Inu Youkai

****

Chapter One: Meeting Time

The morning rays beat down on the earth and made the earth seem like it was a wonderland. A young demon ran through the forest at alarming speed. He had spiky black hair with midnight blue tints. His eyes were a crystal blue that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. This particular demon boy was Hiei and Kiza's son, Kajitoa. He was late for a meeting with his best friends and not to mention his secret girl friend. 

"Damn father why do you insist on training for so long?" Kajitoa asked himself as he tried to speed up so his friends wouldn't yell him at too much. 

Kajitoa finally made it to a clearing where a distant waterfall could be seen behind some tree limbs and the scent of fresh blooming wild flowers felt the air. Sitting in the center of the clearing on a rock were his friends. 

The first was his sister Kietia, she has long black hair with midnight blue bangs and her eyes are a mixture of blue and sapphire. 

Sitting next to her is her best friend Rose; she is the daughter of Kurama and Izeta. She has long flowing red hair with some silver tints in it that only shows when the sun shines on it and her eyes are a golden color with specks of blue in them. 

Sitting down beside the rock was his best friend and brother to Rose, Kuroma. He has grayish black hair with dark blue eyes. His hair is the same length as his father's. 

Two small children are running around playing. One has blue hair with red brown tips and pinkish rose colored eyes, her name is Mijio. Mijio's parents are Kuwabara and Botan. The other little girl's name is Kiko; she has raven black hair that is put up in a small ponytail and dark brown eyes. Her parent's names are Yusuke and Keiko.

"What's your excuse this time Kajitoa?" An angry Rose asked as she stood up and walked over to her lifetime friend and secret boy friend. 

The reason he was a secret boy friend and she was a secret girl friend was because their parents didn't think they were old enough to date yet so they told them that they could be friends and that was all. 

"Uhm my dad made me stay late and train again." Kajitoa said and laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head.

"You need to start training with mom she doesn't work you that hard and she always lets me leave early even though father doesn't want me to." Kietia said with a cute little innocent smile on her face.

"Soiled brat." Kajitoa said in a whisper and then he felt someone tag on his pant leg and looked down to see Kiko looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"You're in trouble." Kiko said and pointed over at Hiei, Kiza, Kurama and Izeta standing near the forest's edge. 

"Oh no," Kajitoa said with a worried look on his face. Their parent's never knew where they went all the time so they decided to follow them just to see where they were going all the time.

"Oh no is right son." Hiei said as he stared daggers at his son for never telling him and his mother where he was going.

"Why are you all here any way?" Izeta asked trying to calm Hiei down before he attacked poor Kajitoa. Izeta was the only one who didn't mind them all being together, not ever Rose and Kajitoa. In her case Kajitoa was a great boy friend for her daughter.

"Uhm," They all said at the same time trying to look as innocent as possible. 

"Well," Kurama asked as he tapped his foot showing his inpatients with his daughter and son not telling him anything.

"We always met here every day just so we can all be together and talk." Kuroma said as he looked at his father with a sorry look on his face. 

"Why didn't you just ask us could you go and see your friends?" Kiza asked a little mad that her children would lye to her just so they could meet their friends out in the middle of no where.

"We're sorry," They all said together and lowered their head and looked at their feet.

Kiko and Mijio jumped around playing while all the older people talked. Izeta noticed them and elbowed Kurama and he looked over at the two children playing.

"And why are Kiko and Mijio here anyway, how did they get here?" Kurama asked in a confused tone.

"We don't know father they just seem to find a way to follow us wherever we go." Rose said as she turned to look at the children as well and smiled and the whole group started to laugh when Kiko sat on Mijio and Mijio started to cry because she had lost the little play fight.

****

Author's Note: Well here you go the 1st chapter to the new Friend or Foe story. I hope you like it and please review it.


End file.
